duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-05 Gokai!! Joragon Go Fight!!
}} Roaring Fast! Joragon Go Fight!! is the 5th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set includes 105 cards, Including: **1 Master DG Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **1 Master Rare (with 3 alternate Secret Rare artworks) **10 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons **5 Ultra Golden Cards *It features a new Card Frame for cards that are half creatures and half spells. Contents *MD1/MD1 Jot Gun Joragon *M1/M1 キングダム・オウ禍武斗 / 轟破天九十九語 Kingdom Ou Kabuto / Gouhaten Tsukumogatari *S1/S10 ガヨウ神 Gayoushin *S2/S10 龍装の悟り 天命 / ヘブン・デ・エンドレーサ Destiny, Dragon Armored's Enlightenment / Heaven De Endlessa *S3/S10 超運命 アミダナスカ Amidanazca, Super Destiny *S4/S10 龍装艦　ゴクガ・ロイザー Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship *S5/S10 ビシャモンズ・デーケン / 「深淵より来たれ、魂よ」 Bishamons Deken / Come from the Abyss, The Soul *S6/S10 無明夜叉羅ムカデ Mukade, Nightless Shara *S7/S10 勝利龍装 クラッシュ“覇道” Crash Head, Victorious Dragon Armored *S8/S10 アイアン・マンハッタン Iron Manhattan *S9/S10 ハイパーギガタック / ギガタック・ハイパートラップ Hyper Gigatack / Gigatack Hyper Trap *S10/S10 ボントボルト Bontobolt *1/93 出前百丁　チャル名人 *2/93 星門の精霊アケルナル / スターゲイズ・ゲート *3/93 機術士ディール / 「本日のラッキーナンバー!」 *4/93 詠唱の担い手　ダイブアオ Diveao, Chanting Bearer *5/93 龍装医 ルギヌス/地獄のゴッド・ハンド Luginus, Dragon Armored Doctor / God Hand of Hell *6/93 堕魔 ヴォーミラ Vomirror, Darma *7/93 カツラデランス / 「アフロ行きま～す！！」 *8/93 ツイン”LES”ポール / 「ミュージック・スタァァァト!!!」Twin Les Paul / 「 Music Staaart!!! 」 *9/93 黒豆だんしゃく / 白米男しゃく Kuromame Danshaku / Hakumai Danshaku *10/93 トテントンタン Totentontan *11/93 奇石 ミクセル / ジャミング・チャフ Mixel, Strange Stone / Jamming Chaff *12/93 暁の訪れ 集裏 *13/93 ノヴァルティ・エントリオ Novalty Entrio *14/93 暴走 ザバイク / ブンブン・バースト The Bike, Runaway / Bunbun Burst *15/93 無法地帯　マクラーゲン / 無法警報PSY Macragen, Lawless Zone / PSY, Illegal Warning *16/93 魔法前線 ハリンセン *17/93 貝獣　ウーニ Uni, Shell Beast *18/93 ブレイン珊瑚の仙樹 *19/93 ルソー・モンテス/法と契約の秤 Rousseau Montes / Monte Scale Sign *20/93 デビット・カッター Debit Cutter *21/93 採菌医 ウォンド *22/93 怨王の死鎌 *23/93 スニーク戦車　オーリー / トゲ玉・キャノンボール Ori, Sneak Tank / Togeball Cannonball *24/93 *25/93 ”真友”チュリス Mabudachicco Churis *26/93 ゼロノ・スタッガー Zerono Stagger *27/93 龍装車 トメイテオ Tomeiteo, Dragon Car *28/93 オーロラ・ピカンチ Aurora Pikanchi *29/93 フットンダ / ネルネ・ネルネルネ Futtonda / Nerune Nerunerune *30/93 満点ゼミナール *31/93 *32/93 *33/93 イカリノ裁徒 Icarino Sabato *34/93 *35/93 *36/93 貝の理解者カチカッチン / サンキュー・ホタッテ Kachikatchin, Shell Understander / Thanks Hotatte *37/93 *38/93 *39/93 *40/93 *41/93 *42/93 傀儡将ボルギーズ / ジェニコの知らない世界 Borgies, Puppet Warrior / Jennyco's Unknown World *43/93 マタドール・マルクーゼ Matador Marcuze *44/93 *45/93 堕魔　ヴァイシング Weissing, Darma *46/93 追憶人形ラビリピト Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll *47/93 巡ル運命ノ裁キ *48/93 シンパンマン *49/93 龍装者　バルチュリス Balchuris, Dragon Armored *50/93 *51/93 バッドドッグ・スクラッパー Baddog Scrapper *52/93 雪風妖精チャユニクス / スノー坊のパトロール Chaunics, Blizzard Faerie / Snowbo Patrol *53/93 カ・ラークチ・タンク Ka Lacchi Tank *54/93 仁王の超人 Aun Giant *55/93 ワ・タンポーポ・タンク Wa Tanpopo Tank *56/93 スピッツ・チェリッシュ *57/93 *58/93 オッケーBros Okke Brothers *59/93 *60/93 *61/93 *62/93 *63/93 *64/93 *65/93 不滅ノ裁キ *66/93 貝獣　ゴマキ／突撃ゴッチン・ヘッド Gomaki, Shell Beast / Strike Gotchin Head *67/93 *68/93 *69/93 *70/93 貪欲な若魔導士　ミノミー *71/93 *72/93 *73/93 凶鬼96号 ガースー / 黒光りの毒ガス(グレイデッド ガースー) Gas, Misfortune Demon 96 / Gredead Gas *74/93 *75/93 *76/93 堕魔グリディナ Gridina, Darma *77/93 *78/93 堕魔ザンバリー Zanbari, Darma *79/93 *80/93 *81/93 *82/93 *83/93 シリー隊長 Captain Shiri *84/93 *85/93 *86/93 *87/93 ケタノッコ・タンク Ketanoko Tank / Ketanobir Lancer *88/93 *89/93 いのししとう Inoshishito *90/93 *91/93 *92/93 モースキモト Moskimoto *93/93 フルール・ライフ Fleur Life Ultra Golden Card *G1/G5 Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *G2/G5 Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon *G3/G5 Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental *G4/G5 Puchohenza, Mia Moja *G5/G5 Nicol Bolas Unnumbered Cards */93 The Shio Ramen Cycles 8 or more (A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when you cast a spell or summon a creature that costs 8 or more.) * — * — * — Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll * — * — Aun Giant back.png| back.png| dmrp5-46.jpg|Rabiripit, Remembrance Doll back.png| dmrp5-54.jpg|Aun Giant Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs